Clark Kent
by SomewhereOnlyWeKnow9
Summary: 4 years ago, Greg moved to Vegas, leaving Clark Kent, his daughter, in the hands of her mother. But what happens when diaster strikes? Clark Kent is returning to Vegas, and to her father. How will the team react? How will Greg react? And will this little girl with a tragic past find a new home? And maybe, just maybe, a new mother?
1. Chapter 1

"Excuse me, Catherine Willows?" I turn around in annoyance. This has not been my night. I immediately feel my emotions change. Sitting in a chair is a girl no older than Lindsey, twelve, maybe? Tear tracks run down her face, the gold glitter that lines her eyes now making it's way down her face. She wears and off the shoulder Marilyn Manson tee and ripped skinny jeans. I take a seat next to her in the waiting room.

"Well, since you know my name, what's yours?" She looks at me, trying to find out if I'm safe. She looks like Lindsey after Eddy died. Scared, alone, and untrusting.

"Clark. Clark Kent." She finally says.

"Like Superman?" She nods, and a tiny smile plays on her lips.

"My dad, he likes Superman. Cartoons in general. Do you know where he is?" She asks me, pulling on the ends of her dark brown curls, which are dipped bleach.

"Who?"

"My dad. Greg Sanders. He's a CSI here. Well, he will be, when he passes his final proficiency." I try to mask my surprise, after all, this girl looks scared enough. Greg has a daughter? I take a closer look at Clark Kent. She is a female version of Greg. A Marilyn Manson tee-shirt, bleached hair, hazel eyes. Why would he hide that from us? Mental note: kick his ass. "He didn't tell you about me, did he?"

"No. I'm sorry, sweetie."

"Figures." She opens a locket around her neck, tracing a small picture of Greg. "He left me with my mom, who never really wanted me."

"Sweetie, why are you here?" Her eyes fill with tears, and she wipes them away.

"I don't want to tell you."

"Why not?"

"Because…" Greg and Sara burst through the doors as she begins her sentence. They're arguing about something

"Sara, it was your turn."

"Yeah, well, I have seniority."

"Seriously?"

"Yes, Greg." He turns away in frustration and finally notices me, rubbing circles on Clark Kent's back. He runs over and she throws her arms around him as he runs his hand through her curls.

"Superman? What are you doing here, sweetheart?"

"She…she…" Clark Kent bust into sobs. "Don't make me go to foster care, daddy. Please, please, please." She looks absolutely terrified.

"Clark, of course not. C'mon, lets go home." And without a word to me or an equally confused Sara, he carries her and the small duffel out of the lab.


	2. Chapter 2

"Sara?" I whisper as the door fly open. Clark fell asleep on my lap abut an hour ago, and the TV is still blaring the romantic comedy she forced me to watch.

"I never knew you liked rom-coms, Greg." I put my finger to my mouth and gesture at sleeping Clark Kent.

"One sec." I lift her up and put her on my bed, making my movements slow and gentle. I kiss her curls and walk back into the living room.

"So, you have a daughter?" She places herself on the couch.

"One night, at a bar, I met a girl name Melanie. We got incredibly drunk, and next thing I knew, she was showing up at my doorstep, telling me she was pregnant. She wanted an abortion. I begged her not to, and eventually she agreed. She wouldn't even hold the baby. Just handed her to me, refused to touch her."

"I'm guessing you named her?"

"What can I say? I like Superman."

"So, where has Clark Kent been?"

"WIth Melanie."

"But you said that Melanie wanted nothing to do with her."

"Well, when Clark was eight, Melanie decided she wanted custody. She hired some lawyers who told a judge that I was irresponsible, and bam! She was gone. They wouldn't even let me see her or say goodbye."

"Why is she here?"

"She won't tell me. But I don't think it's good, Sara. She tells me everything, and now she won't even say a word to me about it."

"Maybe you should have a doctor check her out?"

"Yeah, I guess your right. I just don't want to freak her out. I mean, she's like me. She alway's laughs, she always smiles, she always jokes, but now, every time I ask, she just changes the subject."

"Dad?" As if on cue, Clark walks through the door. "Are you Sara? Dad's in love with you! But you like Grissom, and Grissom likes bugs, and the bugs don't really like anyone, so in my opinion, people shouldn't like bugs. Don't you agree?" She blinks, and I smile.

"Your a lot like your father, you know that?" She smiles.

"So you are Sara?"

"Yeah, I am."

"Do you want some ice cream?"

"Clark, you can't have ice cream in the middle of the night!"

"Dad, you consider dinner chocolate cake and a Coke."

"She's got you there." Sara grins and Clark Kent grabs cookie dough ice cream and two spoons. She sits in the middle of us and opens the container, We both grab a spoon and begin shoveling in food as Sara watches in amusement.

"I do get to stay, right daddy?"

"That depends on what your mother says." Her eyes fill with tears, and I can practically see something click in Sara's mind.

"Hey, Greg, don't you need to pick up some milk?"

"What?" She looks at me. _Oh. _She wants to have a girly talk with Clark.

"Clark, is it okay if I leave you alone with Sara for a minute."

"Yeah." She seems to trust Sara, and I can't help but smile at it. They're my two favorite girls. I grab my keys and walk out of the house, still smilin.


	3. Chapter 3

"Clark, I know your hiding something. Can you tell me? Please?" She looks into my yes and I see the pure fear in them.

"I'm just…shy. I don't like to talk a lot." I laugh.

"I don't thinks it's possible for anyone related to Greg to be shy. And your dad says your like him, a chatterbox. Look, you can trust me. I think I know what your going through." She looks into my eyes and I see the uncertainty in them. She takes a deep breath and pulls of her shirt. Bruises. Stab marks. Oh, god. I look at her arms and notice one is hanging in an unnatural way. Broken, probably. The other one hangs off a dislocated shoulder. She can barely walk, so I suspect rape. How could someone do this to a little girl? "Who did this to you?"

"I can't tell you."

"Clark, you need to understand something. I will never allow anyone to hurt you again. Ever. Can you tell me who did this?"

"My mother and my step-father. They said they'll kill Dad if I tell anyone. But now my mom's dead…"

"What do you mean?"

"My step-father killed her. He said I would watch her die before he killed me. But he was drunk, so I got away. Don't let him kill dad." She begins to cry and I pull her sobbing figure onto my lap. I'm not good with kids, but I know what Clark is going through. "I should've told Dad. This is all my fault." I lift her chin so her eyes meet mine.

"Clark, none of this is your fault. You didn't deserve any of this."

"How do you know?"

"Because my parents did the same thing to me. Clark, I really do understand. And I promise your Dad and I will do everything to protect you. I promise, okay?" She nods and buries her head into my shoulder. I stroke her hair and feel almost like a…mother? I can't help but smile a little at the thought. Clark falls asleep on my lap and I lift her up and lay her on Greg's bed, slipping one of Greg's old t-shirts on over her head. I walk back into the living room and collapse onto a chair. Sobs overcome my body. How could any parent do that to their child? Clark isn't even my daughter. but I would rather kill myself than let anyone touch her. I think back to something Catherine once said. "If it involves the protection of my child, I fight to the death." At the time, I hadn't understood. I had felt some anger towards her, actually. But I get it now. I've known her for an hour, but I already love her more than life itself.


	4. Chapter 4

"Sara? You okay?" I walk back into the house to find Sara sobbing in my living room couch. "Sara?" She looks up, tearstained. I sit down next to her and she leans onto my chest, a rare moment of vulnerability. I wrap my arm around her.

"Do you ever wish you could just erase something from your memory? Just maybe for a day, just to try it, to see what it's like to be normal. To have one day where you don't hurt."

"What do you mean?"

"My father abused me. He hit me over and over, stopping at the verge of killing me. Then, one night, while he slept, my mother killed him." I feel my heart stop beating.

"Oh, god, Sar." She shuts her eyes and leans deeper into me.

"Greg, Clark…" I know what she's going to say before the words leave her mouth. "Melanie and her husband…They abused her." I clench my teeth and feel my balls curl into fists. I knew it.

"She never wanted Clark Kent, but then her life got to hard and she decided she wanted a punching bag. Only Melanie. God, I swear, I'm going to kill that bitch." I mean it, though. I don't care of the punishment. I want to grab my gun and shoot her pretty face.

"I know how you feel. Nobody, no rapist, no murder, no terrorist, deserves abuse. It's not fair, Greg."

"Melanie's just going to get away with this, I know it."

"Greg, Melanie's dead." I look at her. She clutches my t-shirt in her hands and keeps her eyes closed, pain evident on her face.

"What?"

"Clark Kent said her husband killed her, and she ran here. I don't know how she got to Vegas, but she's out of there. She's safe, Greg. I promise." But a scream in the background distracts both of us. She gets up almost as fast as I do, and we sprint for my bedroom, where Clark sits, sobbing. Sara pulls her onto her lap.

"Hey, sweetie, are you okay?" I sit next to her and stroke Clark's hair as she sobs into Sara's chest.

"I had a nightmare, Daddy." Sara lays her down on the bed, and Clark gently shuts her eyes as Sara kisses her cheek. She quietly falls asleep and we walk out of the room.

"You make really good mom, Sara." She looks at me in surprise, smiling a little.

"I'm not a mom."

"If you were, you would be the best one I've ever seen, Sara." She stares at me, the signature Sidle half-smile creeping up her cheek. A tiny tear rolls down her cheek, and she looks at me like it's the nicest thing that's ever been said to her.

"Thank you.


	5. Chapter 5

When I wake up the next morning, sunlight streams through the windows. I immediately look around for Thomas, my stepfather. Fear surges through my body. How many times will they whip me today? Or will it be worse than that? A figure enters the bedroom and I prepare myself for Thomas and Melanie's anger.

"Hey, sweetheart." My father sits on the edge of the bed, and the events of the previous day flood my system. I hug him tightly, scared to let go.

"Hi, daddy. Where's Sara?" He looks at me in surprise. I like Sara, though. She's nice and seems to understand fear. I wish my mother had been like that, kind, caring, sweet.

"She got called out to a scene last night, but she wanted to come over again soon. Do you want her to?" I nod and smile.

"She's pretty. I can see why your in love with her." He flushes pink, and I giggle.

"You think that's funny? Come here." He tickles me until my sides hurt from laughing so much.

"What are we doing today, daddy?" I ask, wheezing from laughing so hard.

"Well, I figured that you need some clothes and stuff for your bedroom. That okay with you?" I blink.

"Your not sending me to foster care? I though you didn't want me. That's what Melanie said." I can't call her my mom. She never was, and she never will be.

"Clark, let me tell you something. i never wanted to let you go. I never wanted you out of my sight! Remember your first day of school?" I giggle as I remember it. My dad had started crying a little, asking me not to go.

"Okay." He smiles at me.

"So, put on some clothes, we'll get you some more at the mall. Deal?"

"Only if Sara can come." He smiles at me and pull out his phone.

"Deal." He presses one on his speed dial and puts the phone to his ear, walking out of the room. I smile to myself as I hear his voice fill with excitement when she picks up. I know he really loves her, as much as he loves me. He would send me letters, and some days, I got to them before Melanie and Thomas, so I could read them. He would always have a paragraph or two dedicated just to her. Dad walks back in with a huge smile on his face.

"She'll meet us at the mall in a few minutes. C'mon, get dressed!" He skips out and I grin. I have got to find a way to get them together.


End file.
